I Miss You
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Misplaced" Zatanna and Zatara's P.O.V. It shows their feelings during their battles in the other dimension and when they come together. Plus, I added a scene at the end of the chapter. Rated K for no cursing or anything else bad. Also, a little OOC. I recomend watching the episode before reading.
1. Chapter 1: Golden Sacrifices

Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I know you guys are used to my OC stories, but today, I just watched "Misplaced". When it was over, I was like so depressed. Poor Zatanna. At first, I was distant to her because she liked Robin, and I am a RobStar fan. After that episode, I eventually like her and feel absoutly sorry for her. I saw there was only 1 story on FanFiction of her and Zatara. I was shocked! So I came up with a short story about the episode, "Misplaced". Okay, this is not really short, really long actually, but I added a scene at the end of the Misplace ending. THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC! So no Hannah Montana singing in this. This is Zatanna's POV, later Zatara's POV. Also, I am sorry, don't hate me, but I will try to write the spells of Zatanna and Zatara correctly. I accidently made up the 1st spell of the rock because I did not know what she said. I am watching the episode on my IPod touch while writing. So I will try my best. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zatanna's POV<span>**

The team and I were still on Roanoke Island fighting Klarion. I have to admit, he is very strong with dark magic, even if he is a creepy man who has a scary cat. That cat scares me because earlier in the battle, that cat turned bigger and it's fangs grew too. I feel sorry for SuperBoy. I was about to help him, but I saw that diamond on the ground glow and heard Klarion talking.

"Eh! So you teamed up with the grown ups?" He said. I guess Dad and the team were fighting in the other dimension like us. Klarion continued on. "Teamwork is so overrated."

Klarion raised his hand towards the diamond and all of sudden, blue lightning came out. I saw this hit Aqualad, Artemis, and Robin. I saw Aqualad fighting back with his hand because I remembered he also can create electricity, but the lightning send Robin and Artemis backwards. As they landed, I ran towards them. They were now out cold.

"A-Artemis! Robin!" I said with worry. Okay. Klarion is officially annoying me. First he comes and make two dimensions, taking all the adults. Now, he was hurting my friends. My friends who were so kind to take me into their home. Even if Dad says no about joining the team, I always visited. I decided now it was time to come up with a plan.

I glanced up and my eyes widened. The lightning was still hitting Aqualad, but he fell to his knees in pain. He led out a cry as well. Then Kid Flash try to run at him, but the lighting splitted into two and hit him as well.

'Come on, Zatanna. Think!' I thought.

I turned my head around. I saw a small boulder behind me. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head.

"Redlob nrut otni temleH fo etaF!" I chanted. The boulder behind me now faded to the small golden Doctor Fate's helmet. If I put on this helmet, I will be able to be controlled by Nabu and he will defeat Klarion. I know it's risky, for my sake, but I rather save my friends then live my life defeated by Klarion. Dad would not like this idea, so I was glad he was in the other dimension.

All of a sudden, Captain Marvel came back to our dimension, make that Billy Batson. He was about to speak, but M'gann covered his mouth so Klarion wouldn't hear. I could hear M'gann telepathically talk to him.

'Don't shout Billy.' M'gann said. 'I linked you telepathically to the others.'

'That's so cool!' Billy said. I forgot even as an adult, Captain Marvel's personality is still child like. 'I mean.. it's the gem! In the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win!'

As I heard this, I sadly smiled. I still needed Doctor Fate's help. I turned around and grabbed the helmet.

"That's all I needed to know" I said.

I stood up, still staring at the helmet. That's when I heard a voice.

"Zatanna!" I knew it was Aqualad. I guess he saw my idea. I thought of Aqualad. He was like a brother to me. The team made a good choice for him as leader of the team. I will miss him. I knew then everyone was going to see what I was going to do. Kid Flash was on the ground and he looked up. "Stop!" He cried to me. Kid Flash. The team clown. I will never forget his jokes, his pranks, and the way he flirts with M'gann. As I go, I'll always wonder if he'll ever know about her and Superboy. Oh well. I will still miss him, that jokester, "Wally".

I started to raise the helmet over my head. I then thought of M'gann. She was so kind and sweet to me on day one. Even if she is a Martian, she is so beautiful. Inside and out. M'gann will now be the sister I never had. I now know what Superboy must have thought when he met her. Superboy. Conner. He may look like the bad boy and lone wolf, but he was still friendly. He never really show me hatred when I met him. I hope he has a good strong relationship with M'gann. Then I thought of Artemis. She was my best friend on the team. She and I really do get along, though I hope someday, she will talk about her problems with someone. She will become a great hero and always be my best friend. No matter what. Then came Robin. It may have only been a few days, but I think I like Robin. Not just like, but like-like. He may be 13, but he is very handsome, strong, and kind. He made me even more sad, since I was leaving forever now. I hope, that Robin finds someone who will like him for himself, the way I did.

I finally got to dad. Dad. I will miss him the most. I know he is over protective of me, but I know because he loves me. I am his only child. The only thing for him to protect with all his heart. He will be so miserable when he sees what I become, but I don't care. The Earth will be safe, my friends will be safe, and Dad will be safe.

'I love you, Dad. I know you will miss me, but please don't be sad. I will always love you and watch over you. Goodbye. Forver!" I thought. It would be great if Dad heard this. So he won't think he didn't get to say goodbye.

With that done, I put the golden helmet on my head. I saw my vision started to glow golden. Then, my world went black…

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is Zatara's POV. It will be when he faces Doctor Fate. Review please! :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Heart Broken Goodbye

Chapter 2

**Zatara's POV**

Batman, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and I were battling the 4 sorcerers, still. It was Wotan, Felix Faust, Wizard and Blackbriar Thorn. Wizard raised his cane and 2 boulders came from the ground. He thrust his cane forward, which the boulders followed. They were heading for Captain Marvel. Though, I noticed the mysterious gem on the ground. I knew what that gem was. Everything was clear now. I looked over at Captain Marvel. He just freed himself from one of the boulders that tried to swallow him up.

"Captain, wait!" I said as I floated to him on my orange levitating disk. I pointed to the gem on the pentagram. "That mystic gem. Ambriju Bedru.' is the conduit of this sorcery. Without it, nothing may keep apart two worlds, meant to be one."

"I'll tell the team." He said to me. "Shazam!" He cried, and with that, he was gone.

It had been 10 minutes since Captain Marvel left. I was in the air on my disk. Red Tornado was still knocked out and Batman was still struggling in that plant. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. I closed my eyes so I could focus on who it was. The voice was small, feminine, and familiar. I realized it was Zatanna's voice.

'_I love you, Dad. I know you will miss me, but please don't be sad. I will always love you and watch over you. Goodbye. Forever!'_

Zatanna's voice faded. Was this a trick made by the sorcerers or was it really Zatanna. What was she talking about? Why was she saying '_Don't be sad_' and _'Watch over you'?_ I did not like what she said. Maybe she thought she was about to lose and gave up. If so, I better find a way to her dimension. So I was about to fly towards the battle, but Wotan, Wizard, and Blackbriar Thorn started to launch 3 red magic beams towards me.

"Etearc dleihs dnuora em" I chanted loudly. A red sphere surrounded me and protected me from the beams. I glanced at Batman and saw he freed himself, with the help of his sharp claws that were sewn into his sleeve. Then, he threw his batarangs at the plant, which exploded in the process. I always knew nothing could keep the Dark Knight down. He wasn't finished yet. Felix Faust started to throw magical red disks at him. I was still holding on, though the beams were really powerful. I then heard a cry, familiar to me.

"Shazam!" Captain Marvel appeared in the sphere, behind me.

"Zatara! Zatanna used the Helmet of Fate to fight Klarion." Captain Marvel said. My eyes widened with shock.

"She did what!?" I screamed. No. Why? Why couldn't have been someone else? Anyone. Anyone, other than my precious daughter. My only daughter! I can't believe she did that. Now I knew what her message meant. She must have said that before she putted on the helmet. No. I can't let her go. I won't let her go. I looked at Captain Marvel, then back at the 3 sorcerers.

"Go back!" I ordered him. I was too busy with a mess of my own to save her. The only one I needed to save her now was Captain Marvel, since he was the only one who could travel back to the other dimension. "Right now and…." I was cut off by him.

"No." He said. "The sooner we end this, the sooner we can save your daughter." He was right. I should be the one to save Zatanna, but I can't do that with the sorcerers still around. Captain Marvel got an idea. "Keep the bad guys distracted. I got an idea". He flew out of my sphere and said loudly, "Speed of Mercury! Power of Zeus!" He did a black flip and started to fly downwards. Suddenly, I see him spinning around so fast, that he turned into a red small tornado. His small tornado flew straight into the ground. He created a small hole in the ground, to avoid the sorcerer's magic. I saw he grabbed the gem without the sorcerers noticing. He cried out to me.

"Zatara! Catch!" He cried out as he threw me the gem. That's when I chanted.

I chanted a spell that made our dimensions join in one again. A big bright glow surrounded Batman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, the sorcerers, and I. When it died, I saw Klarion and 4 unconscious sorcerers. Klarion was in a large yellow cross. I suspected it was Doctor's Fates cross. Oh. How I hated that name. It was because of Nabu that I loss Zatanna. My Zatanna! I would have said more, but Klarion broke me out.

"Boy. They sure don't make evil sorcerers like they use to. Oh well!" He snapped his fingers and the yellow cross started to fade away. "Fun while it lasted" he said as he dusted himself off. I really hated that man. Including that cat. They were very creepy with their dark magic. "Teekl!" Klarion cried out. Speaking of the monster, I saw a large saber toothed monster, not a spoiled orange tiny cat. That thing was pinned on Superboy, but it got off when it heard his master call his name. As that thing ran, I saw it slowly morphed back into its original form. The cat jumped into Klarions arms. Klarion summoned a red portal with his hand.

"See you later, armadillos. Unless I see you first". Klarion laughed as he jumped into the portal, which disappeared. I ignored the question that asked, 'What did he mean?' and glanced back at Doctor Fate. To me, I wished Nabu never joined the Justice League. That man was the very reason that my only precious daughter was taken from me. I don't care how we fought so much, her always calling me overprotective. I now had a perfect example on why I was protective of her. I'd rather have us fighting than to never see her face again or hear her beautiful voice. I saw Kid Flash speed off towards Nabu.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" He asked.

"To what end?" With those small words, I heard Nabu's voice and Zatanna's voice. I thought of Zatanna's voice as birds singing joyfully, while I thought Nabu's voice being cold and harsh as nails scraping a board. "Klarion and his chaos consonnified. He cannot be contained." He added on.

Why does Nabu always think of that witch boy? For once, can't he think of his host's body? What their life should have been? Happy and free.

I saw Artemis and Robin come back to consciousness. My guess, they were knocked out the whole battle. "Ugh. Did we win?" The boy wonder asked. I never was so sure with him. I saw the way he looked at Zatanna, and the same way she did. I guess I am still not accepting Zatanna growing up. "At a price." I heard Aqualad said. He was right. My little girl is gone. Sealed away in Doctor Fate's helmet. Never again shall I see her smiling face….NO! This cannot end. I am determined to get Zatanna back. Whether he likes it or not.

"Fate!" I shouted at him. "Great, Nabu." That was kind of a lie. What was so great about a man who has my daughter? "Release my daughter." I pleaded. I prayed that Nabu would say yes, release Zatanna, and I could run to her. Hold her and never let her go.

To my horror, he said the exact opposite. "No." Nabu said in his cold stern voice.

No? No? Why wouldn't he release the only joy I have in this world? As if he could read my mind, he said why.

"Witnessed the havoc rotten in these hours, the world needs Doctor Fate and the girl's natural infinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate." Why, that shellfish man. Caring only about the power of the host, not the feeling.

"No! You can't do that" Artemis cried.

"She has her own life to live." Robin added.

I realized how much those two cared about Zatanna. Artemis must have become Zatanna's closest friend. As for Robin, I rather not say. My father instincts would kick in. So, I ignored that feeling.

"Kent would never allow you…!" Kid Flash screamed. That was right. We still had Kent. Maybe Kent would help Zatanna. Kent and I were very close when he was alive. My hope died when Nabu interrupted him.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously. So _released_ his soul into the afterlife. He is gone."

Kid Flash was depressed, but I wasn't. I knew Kent would be happy since he could now go see his 'Spitfire'.

Everyone exchanged glances. They had no clue what to do now. I was on the urge to cry, but an idea popped into my head. I wouldn't care what others would say. As long as Zatanna can live, then I would do anything.

"Take me instead." I blurted out, with my arms up. Nabu didn't look impressed, so I started to persuade him. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger. Better than to with strain to your power."

"All true." Nabu said. I think I just made a deal with him. "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee on how you are dominant?" Looks like no deal, yet! Maybe my commitment spell will do the trick.

"My word." I threw my hands up and chanted the commitment spell. After that, Nabu started to float down to the ground. Once he landed, he removed the helmet from Zatanna's head. Now, in front of me, I saw my daughter's beautiful face. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at me. Her sparkling blue eyes that always made day and that smile that kept me happy through any situation.

"Dad!" She cried out with her elegant voice. That voice that was my favorite sound I ever heard in my life.

"Zatanna!" I cried out as well, as she moved into my hug. I placed my hand on her head, feeling her silky hair. Here was my Zatanna, in my arms. I love hugging her. Feeling her small body in my arms. I now wished there was a time stopping spell, so I could use it on this scene. I never ever wanted to stop this hug, but then I remembered '_my word'_. Nabu is probably waiting for me. I had to stopped, or Nabu would probably take Zatanna again. I broke our embrace, but kept my hands on her shoulder. I moved my head a few inches.

"Remember." I whispered to her. She was still smiling. She didn't know what I was about to do, so I had to make this quick. "I love you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I wanted this moment to last longer, but I had not time. When I brought my lips back, I saw her happy smile turn into a confused frown.

I took the helmet out her hands and started to back away for her. I could tell she wanted me to come back and hug her again, but, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I turn to Batman and the team.

"Take care of my girl." I said to him.

"You have my word." Batman said in his normal tone. I was glad I had people to take care my Zatanna.

I started to raise the Helmet of Fate over my head. That was when I heard Zatanna again.

"No please!" She begged. "This is my fault! "I absolutely hated it when she was broken hearted. It made her sad. It made me sad. I had to be strong, though. She continued to cry out,

"Dad!"

"DAD!"

So, I let the helmet fall on my head. Then, my world went black. Before that, I saw a vision of Zatanna. Her long black hair falling to her back. Her magician outfit on her body. She looked so marvelous in that outfit. Then, 2 favorite things about her. Her ocean blue sparkling at me and that perfect smile. I will always hold that picture in my heart, never letting anyone take it. Not even look at it. Then, I felt my soul get trapped in the Helmet of Fate.

* * *

><p><em>SNIFF! That was so sad. SNIFF! Anyone got an online tissue? Next chapter is about Zatanna getting use to her new room, and her experience with her father gone. Review please! SNIFF! It will make me stop sobbing. <em>


	3. Chapter 3: Tears for her Father

Chapter 3 

_Well, guys. The next chapter is the last chapter. I hope you guys like this. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna's POV<strong>

What has Nabu done? I remember taking the helmet off, seeing my dad, and hugged him. I love it when he hugs me. They're always so strong and warm. Then he kissed me on the forehead. His kisses are the other thing I love. They're so soft and loving, but that moment ended, when Dad took the Helmet of Fate from my hands. I could still remember his words he whispered to me.

"_Remember. I love you."_

Once he had the helmet, I knew what he was going to do. He telling Batman to take care of me was the other clue. I cried out to him, begging him not to do it. I even blamed myself, but Dad was stubborn. He was trying to be strong for me. I could tell it in his eyes. He ignored my calls and put on the helmet. Dad must have made a deal with Nabu, sacrificing himself, while I was still in the helmet. Why did he have to do it? I know the reason. He loves me, but why couldn't have been someone else. Let it have been the Batman, Red Tornado, whoever. Just anyone, but Dad. Now, I had no father. My father was consumed in the Helmet of Fate. I snapped back into reality, when Nabu walked away.

"Leave these to the Fate." He said as he walked. Doctor Fate raised his arm and levitated him and the 4 sorcerers into the air. A bright yellow surrounded them. Then in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

I couldn't take it. I was full of grief and misery. So much that I fell on my knees. I saw Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash surround me to see if I was okay, but I wasn't. I just lost my father. My only family and only man that loves me. I just kept my gaze at the sky, where they had disappeared.

That's when I heard Batman talk to Red Tornado. I heard him mention that now I have to live in Mount Justice with the team. I didn't mind the idea. I was actually glad I was going to be given another home, but that home will never be replaced with my original home. The home of my father.

The ride home was quite in the bio ship. No one said a word. We eventually stopped by my house, to grab my things. Conner and M'gann helped carried boxes into the bio ship. It was weird. Moving without my dad by my side.

We got back to Mount Justice. Once inside, Kid Flash, Robin, Kaldur, and Artemis went home. I knew they would want to see their families after today events. I know I would.

Morning came. It was about 9:00 AM. Artemis, Kaldur, Robin, and Kid Flash came back over. They were in their normal clothes, as was I. We headed into this one empty room. The walls were made out of dirt. Well, we did live in the mountains. What was I to expect? There was a queen sized bed with a green comforter. Also, 2 white pillows. An hour later, my room was filled with many brown boxes.

"My room is right next door, if you need anything." M'gann told me. Again, there is the sister relationship M'gann and I had.

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile. I still wasn't completely over what happened last night. I wanted to cry again, but not in front of them. For once, I did not want their comfort. "I...uh...could use some alone time, okay?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Artemis said respectfully. Then they left, but Robin stopped. He took one good look of me. Even though he was wearing those sunglasses, I could tell he had sympathy in his mysterious eyes. Then, he turned around and left, with the door shut. They were out of the room. Now, I could let it all out. I sat on the edge of my new bed. I started to sob loudly and let warm tears fall from my eyes. My dad was gone. Forever. No more of his hugs that comforted me when I was sad. Worst of all, no more of his warm soft kisses, that made me not scared anymore. I was completely alone.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Zatanna. 1 more chapter, people. This is a scene I made up. So no, this scene does not exist. I just thought this would help. Review please. :=( <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions are Within Dreams

Chapter 4

_Dun! Dun! DUN! This is my last chapter. I hope you guys like this story. I sure did. If you didn't, sorry if my ideas wasted your time. ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

><p><strong>Zatara's POV<strong>

I was in a never ending room with walls that were green-blueish. I guess this is where the hosts of Nabu get sent. So that means I just stand here and watch what Doctor Fate does? I am never going to be happy with this, but I was happy that Zatanna was alive and safe, instead of here. I already started to miss her. I just leaned on my staff, thinking about my girl. That's when I heard a voice.

"I take it you are still saddened about the separation of you and your daughter?" It was Doctor Fate. I don't see why he is asking. He never cared about their host. Only their power so they can use it to do good things. I nodded my head, refusing to answer him.

"Are you going to stay in this state, forever?" he asked.

"If I am ever thinking of my daughter, then yes." I told him. I guess I'll always be sad, because I always think of Zatanna.

"If I let you see your daughter again, would you escape this sad state and become happy again?" I was shocked. Since when did Doctor Fate care about his host feelings? I guess when the host is sad, so is Doctor Fate. At first, I thought he was tricking me, but he sounded like he was telling the truth. I would do anything if it means seeing Zatanna again. I missed her with all my heart.

"How will I know you will guarantee I will see my daughter?" I asked. I still felt unsure.

"What is there to trick? You are trapped here, in my helmet. Is there really any need to lie? Also, I am Doctor Fate. I barely lie at all." He was right about the first part, but I was still unsure about the second part.

"Look." His voice echoed. Suddenly, a yellow portal appeared in front of me. The force of the portal was so strong, that it knocked my top hat off my head. I was about to grab it, but I saw the person inside the portal. It was Zatanna! My Zatanna! She was sleeping in a green bed in some room. Looks like Batman kept his word. Zatanna must be living in Mount Justice with Miss Martian and Superboy. It was what next to her that broke my heart. Under her face, on the mattress, was a small clear pool of tears. Also, there were wet streams from her eyes to the bottom of her chin. She was crying. My poor, Zatanna. I could clearly see she was still upset. I wanted to go in there, hold, comfort her, and let her know I am always here. Then I wondered how Doctor Fate is going to let me see her.

"Since she is asleep, her soul can enter a dream. I can make her dream come into the helmet. Do you accept my offer?" He asked. I glanced at Zatanna, then forwards.

"I accept your offer, Nabu." I said.

The portal closed now. I was alone again. Then a thin yellow glow appeared a few feet from me. The glow was a few inches smaller than me. Then, the glow morphed into a figure. A feminine figure. The glow died down and I saw who was a few feet from me. The figure had black silky hair that past her shoulders. She was wearing a pink-purple tank top with white pants. Though, she wasn't wearing shoes, so she was bare foot, but once I saw her eyes, I knew who it was.

"Dad?" The figure asked me. There it was. That beautiful angelic voice I loved.

I saw it was Zatanna. Doctor Fate kept his word.

"Dad!" Zatanna cried out to me. She started to run towards me. Not wasting any second, I ran to her. We began to get closer and closer, until there was no more space between us. I wrapped my arms around her back, pressing her into my chest. Zatanna wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry into my shoulder. It started to get wet, but I didn't care. Let it be wet. I had my little girl, in my arms again. Tears of my own started to flow down my cheeks and on to her hair. We were so consumed in the moment that our knees gave out. We just sat there on the floor, enjoying this embrace. I heard Zatanna sob and talk at the same time.

"I miss you so much!" She sobbed in my shoulder.

"I miss you too, Zatanna." I said. We pulled back a little so we can see each other's faces. Hers was covered in tears.

"Dad. Please come back home. I need you back. I hate living without you." She whispered. Now, more tears flowed her eyes. I used my gloved hand to wipe them away with my fingertips. Once they were dry (Well, almost did) I cupped her cheek with my wet hand.

"Zatanna, you know I can't. I gave my word to Nabu that he could use me. If I hadn't, you would be in here instead. I could never allow that to happen." I said as I stroked her cheek with my thumb, still holding her cheek.

"Can't you break the word or make another deal with him." She asked loudly.

"I am sorry, Zatanna. It does not work that way." I said sadly. This was the worst moment I experienced because now, Zatanna broke down.

"Please! Please, let him come back! I need my dad back! Please, great Nabu! Let him come home!" She screamed to Nabu. She broke down. This moment felt like my heart getting run over by a truck.

I grabbed her shoulder and let her cry into my chest. I used my hand to rub her head up and down. I did this in a pattern. She was miserable without me. I too wished I could go back. Always being there for her. I looked down on her. A huge waterfall of her tears fell from her ocean eyes. Some tears pooled in the corner of my eyes as I watched her. I kissed the side of her head and tried to calm her down.

"Sshh, Zatanna. It is okay. Everything will be alright." I whispered in her hair as I stroked her hair.

Zatanna was still crying, but she looked up at me. Her eyes were now very puffy.

"Sleep, my daughter." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Zatanna leaned her head against my chest and cried again. I just sat there and kept stroking her head. When an hour passed, her cries turned into sniffles, but I never stopped stroking her head.

It felt like another hour passed, but it was actually 9:00 AM in the morning. I looked down and saw Zatanna, sleeping in my chest. I rested my head on hers. It felt good having my daughter in my arms.

That's when I heard a loud, but quite noise.

"Zatara. It is time." Nabu echoed.

"What?" I asked him. I did not understand.

"Zatanna is starting to wake up. She needs to get out of this dream. Be with her teammates." Nabu said. That saddened me. I had to give up, Zatanna again, but I wasn't sad. I got to see her, for one more time. That was better than to never seeing her again. I looked down at her again. She looked so peaceful when she slept. That's when I saw large yellow spots on her. Nabu is timing me. So I made it quick.

"Remember this, Zatanna. I love you and will always be with you. In your heart." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her head. Then, she was swallowed up with the thin yellow light. My arms fell through from the place I held her. I sighed, got up, and picked up my hat from the ground. I noticed the top had a small tear drop on it. That little we teardrop is the most treasured thing in my life, now and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna's POV<strong>

I felt my father's embrace fading. I barely felt anything. My father's last words echoed in my head before I woke up.

"_Remember this, Zatanna. I love you and will always be with you. In your heart."_

My eyes fluttered opened. I was in my new bed in my room. I put my hand on my forehead. I was wet. I thought it was either the tears from my dream or sweat due to having an intense dream. My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked softly.

"Hey, Zatanna. Breakfast is ready. We are having waffles." It was M'gann.

"Be in a few minutes." I said through the door. I needed to brush my hair and teeth and etc.

"Okay, then. I think you should hurry, though. You know Wally and his love for waffles." She joked. I couldn't help but smile. I heard her footsteps walk away from my door.

I pulled the covers off me and swung my legs over the edge. I still couldn't get the dream off my mind. Was it real or was my mind playing tricks with me? Then I stood up. Maybe, just maybe, with the help of my team, we can find a way to free Dad. I will believe we can do it. Then I thought of Dad. I will miss his hugs, his voice, and his kisses. I remembered me thinking that I was alone, but now I wasn't. I had a new family and they're names are Conner, Wally, M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis, and Robin.

* * *

><p><em>The End! I hope I didn't make anyone OOC too much. If so, so sorry. Review please! Goodnight, everyone! HAPPY SATURDAY! :)<em>


End file.
